Destino
by Hime Phantomhive
Summary: ...sería una noche muy larga, solo rezaba por que el lo entendiese todo.


_Para Yue-kun Dojo, este es el cuento que ya no tuve ocasión de entregarles. Con esto cierro el capitulo y me guardo solo los buenos recuerdos, abrazare las heridas que no sanaran y caminare hacia adelante nuevamente., sin olvidar solo una cosa: cuanto los amo._

Bleach no me pertenece, es ptopiedad de Kubo-sama, yo escribo esto sin ningun fin lucrativo.

* * *

_**Destino.**_

Elijo perderme unos instantes más en tus esmeraldas antes de desviar la mirada, suspiro lentamente y tú frente a mí, observándome interrogante, pronuncias en susurro mi nombre. Levanto la vista nuevamente a tus orbes y siento el carmesí adornar mis mejillas cuando me preguntas que sucede.

Respiro profundamente intentando calmarme pero me asalta la misma pregunta ¿Por qué tu? Habiendo muchos millones de almas en el universo ¿Por qué tenías que ser tu quien despertara todas estas emociones? Provocas sensaciones nuevas en mi ser sin embargo no me animo a decirte alguna.

Me miras confundido, te sonrió despacio buscando no asustarte pero eso te desconcierta mas ¿Y cómo te explico algo que ni yo misma comprendo? Tengo miedo de errar, alejarte de mí si digo algo inapropiado aunque a veces pienso que tal vez ya conoces lo que intento ocultarnos.

Me regalas una sonrisa extraña, llena de una emoción que no puedo entender. Te acercas un poco más y extiendes un brazo hacia mí. No puedo evitar erizarme al sentir tus dedos recorrer lentamente mi cabello, o cerrar los ojos al escuchar el travieso suspiro que ha escapado de tu garganta.

Soy un agitado mar de emociones, escucho mi corazón latir como si no hubiera mañana, la sangre se agolpa en mi rostro y mis sentidos parecen entorpecerse.

Veo tu cabello tan alborotado como siempre, tus ojos con esa chispa de misterio tan seductora ¡Dios! ¿Por qué tenía que sentir esto? ¡Maldición! Tu aroma, tu enervante aroma nubla poco a poco aun mas mis sentidos, mi juicio, mi existencia…

No puedo evitar perderme en ti, tampoco quiero evitarlo y decido arriesgarme. Tomo un poco de aire antes de hacerlo., sin detenerme a pensar en las consecuencias me dejo llevar por la efímera chispa de valentía que me invade.

Rodeo tu cuello con mis brazos, doy una última mirada a tus ojos antes de cerrar los míos y poco a poco desaparezco la distancia entre nosotros ¿Qué es esto? ¿Estás correspondiéndome? No tienes idea de lo feliz que me haces, me siento tan fuerte con este pequeño acto. Tranquilamente me acercas a tu pecho y me dejo consentir por tu aroma.

Sonrió y miro de nuevo tus ojos… pero no hay nada, no hay ojos ni aroma ni pecho, no estás tu., solo una libreta con la fecha de hoy –que ironía- mi cumpleaños. El primero que paso sin ti.

Salgo de casa, con un ramo de flores en una mano y una fotografía en la otra, para vernos de nuevo desde hace mucho tiempo.

Llego a nuestra área privada del parque, el espacio donde nos conocimos y que es solo de nosotros. Tú me esperas, como siempre, bajo el árbol más grande de ese pequeño lugar. Inevitablemente llueve en cuanto te veo, llueve por que no volveremos a estar juntos y este dolor tan punzante y agudo no desparecerá jamás.

La lluvia cesa un poco, lo suficiente para que pueda hablar ¿Pero qué puedo decirte que no sepas ya?

Guardo en mi mente las sonrisas que me regalaste, solo sonreías cuando estábamos juntos ¿Lo recuerdas? Me invade la imagen de esa maldita noche infinita, no creo poder soportar más la situación y me doy el abrazo que necesito, extrañamente eso me hace sentir mejor.

Me siento fuerte y capaz de cumplir la promesa de vivir la vida plenamente, sonreír todos los días., incluso ser feliz solo con recordarte.

Tulipanes blancos me recuerdan a ti, tu piel, tus ojos… por eso he traído un ramo solo para ti, espero que te guste., Si, traje algo mas ¿Encuentras la forma?... ¿No te parece precioso? Este será nuestro secreto, no pienso decirles nada a mis amigos por que se que no lo entenderían, sé que me propondrían poner fin a esta pequeña vida y eso es algo que no deseo.

Cuando nazca le diré que es especial, le hablare de sus habilidades y como las heredo, le contare de la guerra que vivimos y de la historia tan extraña en la que nos sumergimos. Le contare de su padre… y también dejare que te conozca, lo traeré siempre que venga para que crezca contigo también…Ulquiorra.

*/*/*/*/*

… la lapida es de mármol negro con inscripciones en color verde esmeralda, llevamos un ramo de flores cada que vamos, aunque a veces voy yo solo y no le digo a mamá. Ella siempre dice que soy idéntico a mi padre, pero hay ocasiones que dudo eso, pasan cosas que no comprendo y me confunden, mi padre por el contrario era alguien inteligente.

Quiero entender todo lo que ocurre a mi alrededor, encontré muchos libros que explican las situaciones y actuar de las personas, definen perfectamente sus formas de pensar, de ser y actuar, hay incluso algunos libros que hablan de por qué nos enfermamos y como nuestro cuerpo responde a tales situaciones….

Pero ninguno me explica porque puedo ver fantasmas, no le he comentado nada a mamá aun, tengo miedo de que no me crea y me regañe (aunque nunca lo ha hecho) por jugar de ese modo a mis cinco años ¿Cómo le pregunto por qué hoy que un fantasma con mascara me perseguía salió de mi mano una esfera de energía de color negro y al mismo tiempo un escudo me protegió?...

Escucho que la puerta se abre, debe ser mama que regreso con las compras para la cena, es momento de despedirme, mañana escribiré de nuevo.

_El niño cerro la libreta de color negro, sin dibujos, solo las letras plateadas "Mi diario" adornaban la portada, y salió velozmente a recibir a su madre, deposito un beso cálido en la mejilla de esta. Su rostro pálido contrastaba con su cabello oscuro, pero era realmente encantador verlo tan emocionado cuando recibía la barra de chocolate que ella le obsequiaba todos los días, sus ojos verdes brillaba de emoción y una sonrisa encantadora._

_Por su parte, su madre veía día con día como el intelecto del niño se desarrollaba velozmente, quizá el momento de hablarle sobre sus orígenes no humanos había llegado demasiado pronto, sin embargo era necesario, podía sentir que el reiatsu del pequeño era elevado, lo cual lo haría objetivo de los Hollows y la sociedad de almas lo mantendría bajo vigilancia permanente dado que a sus cinco años ya superaba en reiatsu a Kurosaki-kun.  
_

_-¿Pasa algo madre?_

_-No_

_Inoue dio un suspiro, sería una noche muy larga, pero rezaba por que su hijo entendiera todo._

**FIN.**_  
_

_

* * *

_n.n

No se me ocurrio un nombre para el niño, solo que heredara las cualidades de sus dos padres y un reiatsu mas fuerte que el del propio Ichigo ¿que opinan? Incluzo fue capaz de realizar un cero a oscuras.


End file.
